No Fairytale Endings
by Marz123
Summary: Viola for soccer pretended to be her twin Sebastian who is in a band and goes out with Olivia who wants Duke who goes out with her bestfriend Viola who broke up with Justin who wants her back and will do anything including help Monique who hates Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

_**Viola** for soccer pretended to be her twin **Sebastian** who is in a band and goes out with **Olivia** who wants **Duke** who goes out her best friend **Viola** who broke up with **Justin** who wants her back and will do anything including help **Monique** who hates **Sebastian**._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters….yada yada yada

**A/N**: This is my first fan fic about She's The Man sooo I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to review! And I just want to note that I know absolutely nothing about soccer so please forgive the crude game and practice scenes.

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Viola hit the ground. Hard. So hard that she almost had the wind knocked out of her. She jumped up quickly and got back in the game. Duke passed her on her left, asking her if she was okay and ran off before waiting for an answer. She smiled at his back and ran to catch up with him. She loved that he was concerned about her but knew she could handle the game.  
Toby, managing to get the ball from Greenview, kicked and sent the ball sailing towards Viola. She received it and turned, moving down the field. A tall skinny boy tried to take the ball from her but she quickly passed to Finn who passed back. Viola neared the goal and she could see determination in the goalie's eyes. She glanced quickly to the left and right. Greenview, in their green and white uniforms, was closing in on her.  
The stands around the field were a blur of green and white with a small blip of red and black.  
"Come on Armadillos!" Olivia screamed from her seat. She hadn't really been a soccer fan but since "Sebastian" came into her life she had been to every game. The real Sebastian sat in a chair to her left looking bored and next to him sat Paul, Yvonne, and Kia. On Olivia's right was Eunice, who was breathing very loudly as she kept her eyes on Toby, her headgear shining in the sun.  
Olivia held her breath as she watched Viola run down the field to Greenview's goal. The score was 2-1 Greenview with six minutes left to go in the game. Number 16 from Illyria, Olivia didn't remember his name, had scored the first goal of the game early on. But Greenview managed to ram 2 goals down the Armadillo's throats after halftime.  
"Come on," Olivia said to herself.  
Back on the field Viola looked left and right. Now or never she thought to herself. Viola wound up for the kick, aiming for the goal's far right corner, as the goalie sprang into action. Viola faked and passed left to Duke who quickly sent the ball screaming towards the left side of the net. The goalie changed positions, diving like hell for the ball. It brushed his fingertips and faltered in the air but sailed past him into the net anyway.  
Viola heard a collective "aww" coming from the stands and a faint cheering. She did her characteristic victory dance as she looked over towards Duke. He was being bombarded by the teammates nearest him. As they left him he looked over at Viola, still watching him with a smile. Viola saw him bring his pointer and middle fingers to his lips and then point them at her. She grinned at this and kept on with the game.  
The rest of the game happened quickly. John Vasquez had made the final goal with two minutes remaining making the score 3-2 Illyria. The Armadillos defended their goal and after a quick two minutes the game was over. Those who had come from Illyria poured onto the field in a big orgy of hugging and screaming. 

Viola sat on the team bus heading back to Illyria. The bus was rockin' as its passengers celebrated. Third game of the season and they were undefeated! Duke and Viola sat on one side of the bus and Toby and Andrew sat opposite them.  
"Dude that was an awesome pass!" Andrew said excitedly to Duke, referring to the pass Viola had sent him to score the winning point. Viola smiled sheepishly as she talked into her phone. When she had hung up she turned to Duke.  
"We are going to my brother's show tonight, right?"  
Duke nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
"What about you guys?" Viola asked the two boys opposite her.  
"I'm with Eunice tonight," Toby answer as Andrew shook his head no.  
Viola didn't pretend she was shocked or unhappy about this. She knew that they were not as close with the real Sebastian has they had been with the "other Sebastian", as everyone said when referring to her cross-dressing experiment. They were jocks who played soccer and her brother was a musician. Viola and Sebastian, when they were at Cornwall, had had different friends too. Viola hung out with Yvonne and Kia, a few other girls from her team, Justin and his friends, and Paul. Sebastian hung out with his bandmates. She did, however, sometimes find the boys playing video games together or on several occasions having heated discussions about Sum 41, Fall Out Boy, or Green Day.

--------------------Later That Night--------------------

Viola stood with Duke, Sebastian, Olivia, and Sebastian's bandmates watching Robot High Five on the stage of a dark and dingy bar. Sebastian stood off to one side talking with his band as Viola, Olivia, and Duke watched.  
"They're not bad," Duke said into Viola's ear. Duke who stood behind Viola with his arms wrapped around her waist smiled as Viola turned to look up at him. He felt his stomach do a little dance as if it was bobbing to the music. He was really lucky to have Viola. She was the only girl he had ever been able to talk to without looking like a fool and he thought that she was an amazing soccer player and an even more amazing person.  
The current band finished their set and Sebastian gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips as he rushed off to set up his equipment. Viola felt the sudden urge to use the little girl's room so she excused herself, leaving Duke and Olivia alone. Olivia smiled politely at him. Since the whole Sebastian Viola incident they hadn't really talked that much. Olivia felt really embarrassed about using him, although she had apologized, and she guessed he probably didn't like her very much.  
"So," he stammered slightly.  
"So…" she said awkwardly.  
"Did you…umm…have fun at the game today?"  
Olivia perked up at this.  
"Yea! Watching you was really fun," she said. Realizing what she had just said she stammered, "I mean, watching you and Viola. You guys are really good. Are you planning on playing in college?"  
Duke smiled brightly at the fact that he had actually started a conversation with a girl without her having to pretend to be a boy first.  
"Yep."  
Olivia smiled at his smile and felt a small tingle in her stomach. As soon as it appeared, however, it was gone, as her attention had been called away towards Sebastian.  
"Hi! We're The Catastrophes…."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little slow...I had to get all the background info out! Hope you liked it and if you have any comments or suggestions...let me know:) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Viola**__ for soccer pretended to be her twin __**Sebastian**__ who is in a band and goes out with __**Olivia **__who wants __**Duke**__ who goes out with her bestfriend __**Viola**__ who broke up with __**Justin**__ who wants her back and will do anything including help __**Monique**__ who hates __**Sebastian**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters….yada yada yada

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Just to answer a question… this is a VD story… I think (so far that's how its coming out but one never knows right?). Well enjoy chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be up soon.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Viola sat in her history class scribbling into her notebook. Last class of the day and then soccer practice she thought to herself. She looked back at Duke and realized that he wasn't paying attention either but was staring at her. She smiled at him and turned back to her notebook. History was her favorite class because it was the only class she had with Duke. It was also the only class that virtually had all her friends in it. Sebastian sat right in front of her, Olivia sat next to her, and Toby and Andrew sat in the back near Duke.

"Ok class…as none of you are really paying attention let's leave the rest for tomorrow and talk about the project I've been promising you," the teacher said. There was a collective closing of books as the teacher sat on his desk.

"You will work in pairs and present a 20 minute presentation in front of the class in two weeks."

The class groaned.

The teacher rolled his eyes and picked up a bowl with folded papers in it.

"The front rows will pick their partner and topic from the jar. Just call out your partner's name and then when everyone has picked you can separate into your groups and talk about your topic."

The teacher came around to the students in the front rows of the class letting them pick their partner and topic. Viola looked over Sebastian's shoulder as he picked his partner. He had gotten Pete Anderson, a very pimply-faced boy. Viola stuck her hand in the jar hoping for one of her friends.

"Maria," Viola said out loud. The very plain looking roommate of Olivia gave Viola a smile.

Olivia picked out a paper out of the jar and looked at it.

"Duke," she said as she turning towards Viola. "Think we should switch?" She said with a smile.

"No switching," the teacher said as he moved to the next student. Tina Blitz picked Toby and Izabel Nieves picked Andrew.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff and headed out into the hall. Viola and Maria, who sat close to the door, were one of the first few people out of class so they waited for their friends to come out.

"So I'll see you in the library tonight?" Olivia was saying as she and Duke emerged from the classroom

"Ye…yeahhh…tonight." Duke said.

"Ok," Olivia laughed as she patted him on the arm. The pair walked over to Maria and Viola in silence. Sebastian, Andrew, and Toby were right behind him.

"You guys wanna get a snack in the cafeteria?" Olivia asked the group as they walked down the hall.

"Actually we've got practice in like 10 minutes," Viola said, indicating Duke, Andrew, Toby, and herself.

"I'm in," Sebastian said cheerily. He moved to kiss Olivia on the lips but she turned slightly so that he only caught the corner of her mouth.

"Maria?" Olivia asked, pretending not to notice Sebastian's look. None of the others except Viola noticed it and she exchanged a concerned look with her brother.

Practice was rough as usual. Dinklage had them do laps around the track, run up and down the stadium steps, run over rope latters, and was now having them try and kick balls past their goalie. Duke ran closer and closer with the ball and kicked it, sending it soaring towards the goal but it was stopped by the goalie. He silently cursed himself and ran to the back of the line. Next up was Viola and she, like Duke, failed to get the ball past the goalie. Dinklage had had enough and blew his whistle signaling for his players to hit the showers. The team headed off the field with Duke and Viola bringing up the rear.

Viola eyed Duke's back as he rubbed the back of his neck. During practice and games Viola thought it was best to keep their relationship friendly but found this very difficult especially when Duke played skins. She loved watching him and definitely wanted to touch him but she didn't. She didn't want the guys to think Duke, the team captain, favored her just because they were going out. She had already been taunted her first week at Illyria (as Viola). A couple of guys had called her "captain's pet" after Duke had twirled her in the air and kissed her during a practice. Viola smiled as she remembered Duke setting them straight.

"Hey," she said tugging on his arm. Duke looked over his shoulder at Viola.

"I have to talk to you," She said tugging at his arm again, trying to get him to stop walking.

"About what?" He said puzzled. Viola pulled him back towards the field as the coach and the rest of the team headed to the locker room.

"Well…" She said eyeing the team. As soon as they had all disappeared Viola threw her arms around Duke's neck, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Viola, I'm all sweaty," he said pulling back.

Viola put a hand on Duke's sweaty chest, feeling his heart pumping fast.

"I know," she said with a smile.

Viola kissed Duke again and this time he kissed her back, taking control. He tilted his head to the side and slowly coxed her mouth open, slipping his tongue in. Duke felt her shutter slightly as his tongue touched hers and his hands tightened on her waist as he pressed against her.

"Duke," she said breathlessly in between kisses.

Duke slid his hand under her jersey and up her back. The contact seemed to excite them both as their kisses became greedier.

"Duke," Viola said again as she forced herself to stop kissing him. "We're in the middle of the soccer field."

"Okay," Duke said looking around. There was no one else near the field and the only people he saw were far away near the school buildings but he knew that Dinklage could show up at any moment.

"Come on," Duke said slyly as he pulled Viola towards the bleachers.

Viola came out of the girl's showers with her practice uniform over her arm. She was still walking on air after making out with Duke for almost 2 hours. He had found them a cozy bit of grass under the bleachers and had kissed her so passionately. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the way his lips had grazed her neck. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had bumped right into Olivia.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Viola said. Olivia laughed.

"I was just looking for you in your room," she said as she helped Viola pick up some of the toiletries that she had dropped.

"Oh, well here I am. What's up?"

Olivia became nervous now, "Well…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About Sebastian?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Viola just shrugged her shoulders.

Once Olivia and Viola had entered Viola's room Olivia plopped on the bed, putting her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Viola asked as she sat next to her friend.

"Sebastian is great. He is a really great guy and his music is so honest and beautiful."

"But…."

"But he's not the Sebastian that I liked."

Viola bit her lip as she let her friend's revelation sink in.

"I mean," Olivia rushed on. "I liked the other Sebastian for his personality and then he turned out to be a girl, which no offense, kind of ruined it for me. I thought that the real Sebastian would be like a male copy of the other one because of the song lyrics and the kiss but they are just two totally different people."

Viola didn't notice the look on her friend's face because she was looking down at her hands.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Viola repeated as she suddenly looked up. "Why should I be mad? I'm the one who caused this whole mess in the first place. Look, when I decided to become my brother I only thought about soccer. I didn't think that I would probably hurt people. I didn't think at all. I'm really, really sorry."

Olivia broke out in a smile, "I thought you were gonna hate me for not liking your brother that way."

"Of course I don't hate you! But you do have to tell him. Just don't lead him on ok?"

"You're right. I've got to tell him… tonight. Before I meet up with Duke in the library."

Viola had forgotten about that.

"Well let me do my hair and then we will go over to their room. I'll keep Duke busy while you talk to Sebastian and then when you're done you and Duke can head off to the library and I'll stick with my brother."

Duke came back to his room after his shower to find Sebastian playing the guitar and mumbling to himself.

"Toby and Andrew were here looking for you man. They said that you disappeared after practice." Sebastian said as Duke entered the room.

"Yeah," Duke said a little embarrassed. Sebastian, however, didn't catch on and kept playing his guitar. Sebastian's cell rang and he looked down at it to see who was calling. The phone's display flashed Monique and Sebastian silenced the ringer.

"Is that Monique again?" Duke asked.

"Yep," Sebastian said coolly and continued playing.

"Why don't you just answer her?"

"Would you like it if my sister answered her ex's calls?"

Duke plopped down on his bed with a frown. "No," he said. "Why? Does he still call her?"

"I dunno man," Sebastian said, as there was a knock on the door. Duke didn't move from his bed and the person at the door knocked again.

"Okay…. I'll just get that," Sebastian said putting his guitar aside.

"Speaking of the devil." Duke heard Sebastian say. He walked back into the room with Viola and Olivia.

"Hey," Duke, Viola, and Olivia said in unison. Sebastian dragged Olivia down on his bed with him and she looked at Viola for help.

"Uhh…Duke can I talk to you for a second?" Viola asked as she nodded towards the door.

"Actually Olivia and I are supposed to go to the library…right?" He said looking at Olivia.

"Um, its okay. Take as long as you need." She said uncomfortably.

Duke stepped out into the hall with Viola and closed the door behind them. Two seconds later Viola was in his arms.

"Your room?" He asked with a broad smile.

"Duke, this is not that kind of talk," Viola said stepping out of his embrace.

Duke watched Viola press her ear against the door. Suddenly realizing what was going on Duke gently grabbed Viola by the waist and pulled her away from the door to give his roommate a little privacy.

Inside the room Olivia and Sebastian were in full break up mode. Sebastian sat on his bed wondering what had gone wrong and Olivia paced up and down the room.

"You're a great guy Sebastian and very cute and funny. It's not you in fact. You've been perfect. It's me that has been doing something wrong."

Sebastian looked puzzled.

"I've been trying to make you into someone that your not."

"Is there someone else?" Sebastian asked, suddenly feeling hurt.

"Of course not! Its just… that the person I liked was really…you know…and I've been trying to make you into that person. And that's just awful of me."

"Wait, wait. I don't…uh know. What are you talking about?"

Viola and Duke stood in the hall talking quietly to each other. Suddenly Duke's door swung open as Sebastian stormed out.

"Sebastian, wait!" Olivia called.

Sebastian nearly bumped into Viola and Duke. She looked at his sister with hurt in his eyes and continued down the hall.

"Sebastian!" Viola said going after him, leaving Duke and Olivia alone in the hall.

The night was cool and there was a slight breeze blowing across the campus. It ruffled threw surrounding trees, split around buildings, and gently tugged at Olivia's hair as she walked. She and Duke had been to the library but found that neither of them was in the mood for work.

"So you like Viola?" Duke asked as they walked.

"No!" Olivia laughed. "I liked the other Sebastian."

"Who is really Viola," Duke reminded her.

Olivia laughed again and hit his arm.

"Why didn't we ever talk like this before?" Olivia asked, maybe more to herself than to Duke.

"I don't know," he lied. He knew perfectly well why they never talked: because she was hot and he'd always had problems talking to girls.

"You know, you're not who I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" Duke asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well… I always thought you were just an insensitive jock but now that I know you I see that you're smart, funny, and just a really decent guy…"

Duke wanted to reply but couldn't since he was having trouble breathing.

"You wouldn't try to take advantage of anyone," she continued, not realizing that he was trying to control his breathing.

The breeze tugged at Olivia's hair again and she shivered slightly.

"You…umm…are you…cold?"

"A little," she said turning her big brown eyes on him.

Duke stopped walking and took off his gray hoodie and handed it to her.

"I wish we had gotten to know each other before," she said as she put on his sweater.

"Before what?..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Viola**__ for soccer pretended to be her twin __**Sebastian**__ who is in a band and goes out with __**Olivia **__who wants __**Duke**__ who goes out with her bestfriend __**Viola**__ who broke up with __**Justin**__ who wants her back and will do anything including help __**Monique**__ who hates __**Sebastian**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters….yada yada yada

**A/N**: Hi there! Here is chapter 3…I'm sorry it took a little while. I wanted to get it to ya sooner but I've been a little busy. The song that Sebastian sings is in homage to an amazing song…"Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. Check it out on ITUNES if you're interested (haha and their not even paying me to plug their song). And don't worry _Mrs. Dom Masbolle_, things will get better for our favorite couple…after they get a little worse. ;)  
Don't forget…read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3. 

Everyone around Viola was ecstatic…hugging and screaming. They had come from behind… they had won! Duke had scored the winning point of the game with just seconds left to go. He not only saved the game but their now 5 game winning streak… so far they haven't lost yet! Now everyone in the Illyria stands came flooding onto the field.

Viola usually had a no kissing while in uniform policy but today she just couldn't help it. She was so proud of him and so happy that they had won. Immediately after he had scored the winning point Duke had run up to her and scooped her up into an air spin/hug.

"We won! We won! You did it!" Viola had screamed.

The rest of the team followed, crushing Duke and Viola in the middle. Hugs and screams surrounded them, making them even more excited. Then, it just happened. They connected.

They kissed heatedly for a few moments before breaking apart, slightly embarrassed, and turning to other members of their team to celebrate. By now Viola's friends had broken through the crown. Out of the corner of her eye Viola saw Olivia throw herself into Duke's arms, hugging him excitedly. Viola herself was bombarded by Kia and Yvonne.

"That was amazing!" Yvonne said. "That guy of yours knows how to play!"

"You did great!" Kia offered.

"Thanks," Viola said turning her head to look at Duke. She instead saw Olivia running over to join the group.

"Hey! Exciting game huh?" Olivia said to the three girls.

"Yeah…uh…listen Vi…Nina's having a party on Friday. You guys should come. Bring Duke!" Kia said nodding in his direction.

"Uh no! Justin is gonna be there," Viola said.

"Who cares? We miss you Vi and so does everyone else. Please?" Yvonne pleaded.

Later That Day

Sebastian sat alone with his guitar in the student lounge, playing a song from one of his favorite bands. It matched his mood. His fingers slowly worked the guitar strings and he couldn't help remembering how Olivia had said that she loved to hear him play.

"Hey there Delilah," he sang softly to himself. "I've got so much left to say, if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all, even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all."

Viola, who had been looking for Sebastian, stopped in the doorway of the lounge and listened to him sing.

"Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me…"

She walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't stop but kept on singing.

"Oh it's what you do me, oh it what you do to me, what you do to me," he sang. "What's up sis?"

"Sebastian… sometimes I forget how good you are," Viola said softly.

"Yeah," Sebastian said putting down his guitar.

Viola looked at her brother with concern. She hadn't realized how much he liked Olivia. She knew that he had agreed to be her friend but she didn't know how long he was gonna put up with that.

"I didn't see you at the game today…"

"Yeah. Sorry about that… I wanted to but I just…."

"Its ok," Viola said patting his hand.

Sebastian smiled gratefully at her and picked up his guitar again. Viola knew that he didn't want to talk so she sat back and just listened.

"Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me…"

Friday Night

Viola fused with her hair trying to make it look somehow different then it normally did. She smiled, finally satisfied, at herself in the mirror.

"You look nice."

Viola looked past her own image to that of Sebastian sitting on her bed. She turned around to face him with a grin.

"Don't try flattery. I'm still mad that you won't come to the party."

"Since when do I hang out with Nina? Or any of your friends for that matter?"

"Well…hardly ever," Viola said as her smile turned into a frown. "But Olivia is coming. I thought you were her friend!"

"I am but that doesn't mean I have to be her wingman at parties," Sebastian said disgusted at the thought.

Viola nodded at this but didn't say anything.

Someone knocked at the door and Viola saw Sebastian's face change. The flat line of his lips curved slightly upward into a small smile and he tried to get the sadness out of his eyes. He might have been able to fool other people but he couldn't fool his sister. Viola let Olivia into the room and Sebastian's smile faltered a little.

"Hey," he said standing up to greet her.

"Hi!" She said back putting on a smile. An awkward silence plagued the room as the three people in it tried to find something to say.

"Well I should go. You guys have a good time." Sebastian said.

"Bye," Olivia said.

Viola gave her brother a sad smile as he left the room.

Outside in the hall Sebastian's smile dropped into a frown. Why was Olivia going to a party looking so good? Was she trying to find someone else already? Sebastian rounded the corner and found his roommate walking toward him.

"Hey man," Duke said.

"Hey," Sebastian said as he slapped hands with Duke.

"Are they ready in there?"

"Yeah. Um…listen, will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure," Duke said a little suspicious.

"Just watch out for Olivia. You know just make sure…"

"I got'cha man," Duke interrupted patting his roommate on the back.

Having said goodbye to his roommate Duke approached Viola's door. He knocked and heard muffled giggles coming from inside. Suddenly the door swung open and Duke saw Viola and Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Wow," Duke barely managed to say. Both Viola and Olivia gave him big radient smiles.

"Thanks," Viola said moving to hug her boyfriend. Olivia's smile dropped at this.

Nina's party was "hopping" as Viola had said upon entering. She was thrilled to see all of her friends from Cornwall. As happy as she was at Illyria she still missed her old teammates and her other friends. Viola made her way around the house greeting old friends and introducing Duke and Olivia. She also looked around nervously to see if Justin had come but there was no sign of him. She did, however, run into Monique and two of her cronies.

"Viola," Monique said acknowledging her curtly.

"Oh my god!" Viola said pretending to be excited. "Who invited Satan?"

Several people laughed at this and Monique threw her a dirty look and disappeared into the crowd.

Somehow Viola had lost Duke and Olivia. She excused herself from the group of people she was talking to and went in search of them. As she moved between people she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see who it was and came face to face with Justin.

"Hi," he said looking down at her.

"Hi," she said looking up at him.

"Can we talk? I really want to apologize," Justin said still holding onto her hand.

Viola snatched her hand back and looked around.

"Look, Duke is here and he's…."

"Duke?" Justin interrupted as if to ask what does he have to do with us? "I think Duke is a little busy at the moment."

Justin pointed somewhere behind Viola. She turned and followed his gaze. Across the room Duke and Olivia were talking. Olivia was leaning against the wall laughing and Duke was leaning over her with one hand resting against the wall above her head. He was also laughing. Viola bit her lip and turned back to Justin.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry." Justin started to say.

Viola tried to walk around him, not wanting to hear it, but he wouldn't let her.

"You are an amazing player and I was wrong to say that you couldn't play for the boy's team. I should have believed in you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should have," Viola said. "Now leave me alone."

Again Viola tried to get passed him.

"Vi, I just want to be friends. That's all."

Viola didn't answer.

"Please. That's all I'm asking for," Justin pleaded.

Viola stopped trying to get passed him. Something in his voice had stopped her. She looked searchingly into his eyes for truth. He wasn't drunk and he wasn't smiling. He was just…. sad.

Viola sighed and said, "Alright…friends."

Now Justin smiled. "Ok. I'll see you next week then?"

"Next week?" Viola said confused.

"Yeah…the Cornwall-Illyria game…"

Viola had almost forgotten about that. Next week Illyria was going to Cornwall. Coach Dinklage had been working them hard for that game all week.

"Oh…yeah…I'll see you there."

Justin retreated into a quite corner of the living room. He had the perfect view of Viola and Duke. After talking with him Viola had walked over to Duke and Sebastian's girlfriend. Both of them had jumped slightly at her presence. Viola then dragged Duke to where they stood now to talk to him. She looked slightly mad and worried. Duke was calm and he touched her arm, trying to pacify her.

"Spying, are we?" A voice said near Justin's ear. He turned his head and saw Monique standing next to him. She had lost her two clones and was staring intently at Duke and Viola, who were now kissing.

"What's it to you?"

"I know you want Viola back. You wouldn't stop staring at her at the Debutante Ball."

"And?" Justin said slightly annoyed. Monique was hot but she was just a rebound, not someone he actually wanted to talk to.

"And, I think I could help you if you help me…"

"How's that?" Justin's interest had been caught and his voice became softer.

"Well….I want Sebastian to hurt the way he hurt me…and if we work together I think we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Sebastian and Duke," Justin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Viola**__ for soccer pretended to be her twin __**Sebastian**__ who is in a band and goes out with __**Olivia **__who wants __**Duke**__ who goes out with her bestfriend__**Viola**__ who broke up with __**Justin**__ who wants her back and will do anything including help __**Monique**__ who hates __**Sebastian**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters….yada yada yada

**A/N**: Haven't updated in a really really long time. Here is the long awaited chapter 4. Hope you all like it. R&R. If you've got any tips or ideas for where this story should go I'd love to hear it.

**RATING: **The rating has changed for this story due to language (some swear words) and fighting in the following chapter.

Chapter 4.

For the past week Duke had been leaving his dorm room for a night jog. Illyria's second game against Cornwall was tomorrow and he needed to be at the top of his game. He also liked spending time with Olivia. Since they had been assigned to do their history presentation together they had become sort of friends. Duke stretched his legs next to the old tree near his building. Olivia stood next to him, doing the same. Tonight she wore a cropped grey tank showed off her flat abdomen, a red hoodie that said Armadillos across the back, and tight black and grey running shorts.

Duke and Olivia eyed one another while they stretched.

"How about we make it interesting tonight?" Olivia asked as she rolled her head from side to side like a prizefighter.

Duke could think of many ways to make the night interesting.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ten bucks to who ever makes it back to this tree first."

"What's the course?"

"Same as usual. Take the long way to the gym, three laps around the track, come back the short way around the cafeteria and up the stone path here to the tree."

"Make it twenty bucks and you're on Blondie."

Duke extended his hand and Olivia took it. Both stood for a moment looking at each other, holding hands.

"Ready?" Olivia asked as she released Duke's hand, her cheeks coloring a bit. Duke nodded and at the count of three the two took off

* * *

Viola sat cross-legged on her bed reading a textbook. She flipped through the pages until she reached the back of the book. She couldn't study now. She had a game tomorrow. Against Cornwall. Viola picked up her phone and dialed Duke's cell. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Hey It's Duke. Leave a message_. Click. Viola sighed and picked up her textbook again but before she could even open it, there was a knock at the door. 

Monique looked like hell. Her black liner and mascara was smugged around her eyes and running down her cheeks. Her raccoon eyes had tears in them and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wore a pink track suite and a pack of Kleenex was sticking out of one of her pockets.

"Monique?" Viola asked, puzzled as to what was going on.

"Look I know that we haven't exactly been friends but I didn't know who else to go to. I can't go to Sebastian. I don't want him to see me like this."

"What's going on?" Viola was starting to get nervous. Monique was right; they were the farthest thing from friends.

Monique looked around and then asked if they could go for a walk. Viola nodded and grabbed a sweater from her closet before leaving her room.

Viola and Monique walked from the girl's dormitories into the night. Just a few feet away were the boy's dormitories, where Sebastian probably sat in his room playing his guitar.

"I really cared for your brother, you know," Monique started.

Viola gave her a sideways glace. She didn't believe Monique was capable of really caring for anyone other than herself but Viola didn't say this. She just nodded instead.

"It really hurt when he broke up with me."

"Look Monique, I can't say that I'm upset that Sebastian broke up with you or that I'm sorry you are hurt. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Monique stopped walking and bit her lip. They were a good distance away from the dorms but still close enough to get a good view of anyone that might go in or out.

"I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

Sebastian sat on the floor between his and Duke's beds. He tightened the last string on his guitar and played a G. There was a loud knock at the door. Sebastian set his guitar down and as he walked to the door a small piece of white paper slid underneath the crack. Sebastian bent down and picked up the folded note. He unfolded and read: 

_I'd go outside at 9:30 if I were you. _

Sebastian reached for the door and swung it open. The hall was empty. He closed the door again and looked at the note. This was probably Viola trying to surprise him and get his mind off of Olivia. He looked at the clock and it read _9:24 p.m._ Sebastian laughed to himself and thought, 'yeah I'll go outside Vi.'

* * *

"Wait, what?" Viola said in shock. 

"I missed my last two periods," said Monique pulling out a tissue and covering her eyes with it.

"Oh my God, and and Sebastian is the last guy you..."

Monique nodded and sobbed into her tissue.

"Ok. Ok. First we are gonna get you a..." Viola never got to finish her sentence because a loud scream had just come from some where behind her.

Olivia ran up to the tree with Duke close behind her. Duke reached out and grabbed Olivia around the waist, pulling her away before she could touch the tree. Duke swung her to his left and touched the tree with his right hand.

"Hey! That's cheating," Olivia laughed, still being held by Duke.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"You wish," Olivia shot back, twisting her body so that she was facing Duke.

She stood close to him. Very close to him. Her were breasts shoved up against the side of his chest, his arm around her waist. They both knew that they shouldn't be doing this, yet neither one moved away. Olivia stared up into Duke's eyes and she wanted to taste him. This wasn't the first time this week that she found herself locking eyes with Duke while some magnetic force pulled her closer.

"We can't do this," Duke whispered, his face inches away from Olivia's face. Olivia nodded but before Duke could pry himself away a hand on his shoulder did it for him, spinning him around.

"You son of a bitch!" Sebastian yelled before punching Duke in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Sebastian!" Someone near Duke's right yelled. Duke lifted his head and saw Olivia to his left, her hands over her mouth and her wide eyes welling up with tears. To his right Viola was pushing Sebastian back.

"Viola," Duke said as he picked himself up.

Viola turned to look at him, tears slid down her cheeks and anger filled her eyes. Sebastian took this opportunity to sidestep Viola as he charged at Duke.

"Sebastian, man, I don't want to hurt you." Duke said, stepping back, holding his hands up.

"You hurt my sister you fucking son of a bitch!" Sebastian said taking a swing at him, which Duke easily ducked.

"Sebastian stop!" Viola commanded as he grabbed hold of his arm. "Stop. Let's just go."

Sebastian allowed himself to pulled away towards the girl's dormitories.

"Wait, Vi, please," Duke begged.

"Stay away from me," she shot back. "Both of you."

* * *

"You were over the top," Justin said. 

"Screw you." Monique shot back.

"Been there, done that sweetheart."

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Monique said annoyed as she watched Duke and Olivia talking in the distance. They stood a considerable distance apart and both looked very uncomfortable. Duke repeatedly touched his face where Sebastian had hit him.

"Come on, we've got an early day tomorrow," Justin said pulling Monique into the night with him.

* * *

Duke paced back and forth as he waited for Viola outside the girl's locker room. He had barely slept all night and Sebastian never came back to their room.

"Dude! There you are. What are you doing?" Toby asked as he walked up to Duke.

"I'm waiting for Viola."

"Uh, Viola is already with the team. We are waiting for you."

Duke stopped pacing and looked at his friend.

"What happened to your face?"

Duke shook his head, not wanting to talk about it, and followed Toby towards the entrance of the field where the team was waiting for him.

"Okay lads, now that we are all here! We've prepared for this. We are ready for this. We've done this already. Some people are born great. That's you, you, and you. Some people achieve greatness. That's you guys. Some people have greatness thrust upon them. That's is all of you here. Now get out there and play some football. Kick, kill!"

On the field the Cornwall team was waiting for them. Justin and Duke met in the center for the coin toss.

"What happened to you, Orsino?" Justin laughed as he got a good look at the bruise on Duke's cheek.

"Shut up man. Prepare to lose. Again."

Justin smiled and looked over at Viola, "No, not this time."

Justin won the coin toss and chose to stay as they were.

Duke walked over to his team and they formed a circle around him. Duke got to see Viola up close now. She looked back at him, her face hard like stone. Her eyes were carefully blank. Duke wanted to grab her, hold her tight so that she couldn't run away and tell her that he was never going to do anything with Olivia. That he didn't want Olivia. He wanted her.

"Alright guys, this is it. Like coach said, we've done this before. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Kick! Kill!" The team shouted out

"I didn't hear you. What are we gonna do?"

"Kick! Kill!"

The team broke the circle and headed for their spots on the field. Before Viola could get away Duke grabbed her by the arm.

"Vi, I'm sorry. Can we please just talk?"

Viola looked coldly at him before pulling her arm from his grasp and running onto the field. Duke silently cursed himself and ran to his spot.

The game was over. They had beaten Cornwall 4-3 in the last half of the game. Everyone was celebrating, cheering in the field. Viola allowed herself to be hugged by a few of her teammates. Five straight wins and Viola didn't feel happy at all.

"Viola," Duke pleaded.

She turned around to face him. She couldn't keep not talking to him.

"Please, let me explain."

"Explain what Duke? You want to explain that whenever Olivia Lennox comes along you forget all about me? Don't worry about it. I already figured it out!"

"No, Vi, that's not what happened," Duke said jumping forward to grab her shoulders.

"Let go of me Duke," said Viola softly as to not alert all the people around them that something was going on. She tried to pull back but his hands tightened their grasp.

"Vi, please just listen."

"Excuse me but I think the lady said let go," Justin said, walking up to Orsino.

Duke did let go but only to push Justin back. The people around them stopped to watch the scene.

"Mind your own business, asshole." Duke said. Justin quickly pushed him back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Viola said as she stood between the two guys who continued to stare at each other. A few members of the Cornwall team came to stand behind Justin as Toby encouraged Duke to kick Justin's ass.

"Unbelievable!" Viola said as she stormed off. Let them kill each other if they wanted to. Neither of them was going to be with her. Ever.

"Viola!" Both Justin and Duke called after her.

* * *

Sebastian sat with his head between his hands in a booth at Caesario's. He was waiting for Monique to show up. She was late. He knew he should be at Illyria with Viola but Viola had said that she would be fine. She had said that he needed to deal with his own problems. And boy did he have problems. Not only did Olivia leave him and than start a secret affair with his roommate and twin sister's boyfriend but Monique might be pregnant with his child. 

"Sebastian!" Monique said cheerily. She leant over and kissed his cheek before sitting opposite him in the booth.

"Monique, why didn't you come to me about this earlier?"

Monique's smiled turned into a pout. "Because you really hurt me Sebastian. What was I supposed to do? Interrupt your date with that girl and be like 'oh you really hurt me and by the way Sebastian I might be pregnant?'"

Sebastian sighed, "Well you don't have to worry about that girl anymore."

Monique smiled brightly again and placed her hand on Sebastian's.

"Now why is that?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Viola**__ for soccer pretended to be her twin __**Sebastian**__ who is in a band and goes out with __**Olivia **__who wants __**Duke**__ who goes out with her bestfriend__**Viola**__ who broke up with __**Justin**__ who wants her back and will do anything including help __**Monique**__ who hates __**Sebastian**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters….yada yada yada

**A/N**: Here is chapter 5. Sorry its so short, I just haven't had a lot of time with school, work, and now I have an internship. The song is 4Ever by The Veronicas. You can get it from the She's The Man Soundtrack or The Veronicas' self titled album. Hope you like this chapter...R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5. 

Viola sat on her bed staring at her alarm clock. The game ended hours ago and Sebastian should have been back. She didn't want to call his cell. He would think that there was something wrong and that's the last thing she wanted. But the truth was that there was something wrong. She was sad and lonely.

Viola picked up her cell phone, going down the list of contacts. Her gaze settled on Duke and she was about to hit send when there was a knock at the door. Startled, Viola closed the phone and threw it on her bed.

"Finally," she said, swinging open the door expecting to come face to face with her twin. Instead, Justin stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Kia talking about Duke," he started cautiously. "And...after what I saw today, I thought you could use some cheering up."

"Justin," Viola sighed, shaking her head in protest. "I know I said we could be friends but I just can't..."

"I see," he cut her off. "Well, I'll just see you around then." He turned to go but not before Viola recognized the hurt in his eyes.

_Shit_. She thought

"Justin wait," she called as she grabbed her coat from the closet.

* * *

Justin's red Ford Bronco came to a halt just a few feet from the pond in Stratford Memorial Park. He used to take Viola here when she was having a bad day. They'd snuggle up on the grass and talk about soccer or her parents' divorce, or whatever was on her mind.

"The pond?" Viola smiled, recalling fond memories.

"I know how much you like it here and, I bought you something." Justin said, leaning over her to get to the glove compartment.

"What? Justin! You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he said, handing her a plastic bag. Viola smiled and reached inside, pulling out a CD.

"The Veronicas?" She gushed, looking at him. "I love them."

"I know," he said smiling sheepishly.

Viola quickly unwrapped the CD and popped it into Justin's CD player. A fast upbeat song pumped out of the speakers, making her dance in her seat. Justin also moved his head and shoulders to the music.

"Come on!" she laughed, turning up the volume, as she jumped out of the truck. Justin got out and the two danced and sang near the edge of the pond.

"Come, baby, we ain't gonna live forever," she sang at the top of her lungs. "Let me show you all the things that we could do."

Justin grabbed a hold of her, throwing her over his shoulder as he spun around.

"_Come with me tonight, we can make the night last forever." _

When Viola's feet finally touched solid earth she was so dizzy that she slipped. Justin tried to grab her arm and steady her but they both ended up falling into the pond. Viola emerged, her hair and clothes-soaking wet. Justin stood up next to her, the water level reaching mid abdomen.

"_Let's pretend your mine. You got what I like, I got what you like." _

"Look what you did," he laughed, shaking his head like a dog trying to dry its wet fur.

"Me? You're the one who..."

Viola never got to finish as Justin sent a splash of water into her face, taking off deeper into the lake before Viola could get him back.

"_Come with me, we can make the night last forever."_

* * *

Duke, Andrew, and Toby walked slowly across campus back to their dorm. Duke had hung out with his friends after the game at Cesario's, filling them in on what had taken place between him and Viola.

"So what do I do?" Duke asked plainly. "I've never met a girl like Viola."

"And Olivia?" Toby asked.

"I spent so many years liking Olivia and she never really saw me," he sighed.

"Until now," Andrew finished for him.

"But I don't care about that," Duke growled, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Look, man, now that you've got this Olivia thing out of your system...you and Viola can start over." Toby said, wondering if his friend had gotten Olivia Lennox, his long time crush, out of his system.

"You messed up." Andrew reminded him. "You need to show Viola that you're sorry."

Duke, however, wasn't listening. He had stopped walking was looking down upon the road leading to the front gates. Justin Dreyton had just stepped out of a red Ford Bronco. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Viola. Both of them were wearing wet clothes and goofy grins. Justin handed her a CD case as he bent down to kiss her cheek. Viola watched Justin drive off as she wrung water out of her hair before turning on her heal and taking off for her room with a smile.

"It might be too late," Duke mumbled.


End file.
